Gumball and Darwin in the Land of Ooo 2
by FinnJake Fan
Summary: Gumball and Darwin must go back to Ooo once again to retrieve the treasures they left behind! But trouble awaits them as they are labelled a criminal and must avoid capture. Sequel to Gumball and Darwin in the Land of Ooo.
1. Back to The Future

Phew, sorry for being late lol fanfic was down for a day. So here it is - First chapter of the sequel! :D Man, it's been a while I wrote fanfictions. I hope you will enjoy reading this story and don't forget to follow this story if you would like to be notified of the upcoming chapters! ^w^

Fanfiction written by FinnJake Fan.  
And no, you may not copy my work and/or do random illegal stuff with it. Or else I'll kill you over the internet - and in real life too.  
I don't own Adventure Time or Amazing World of Gumball.

 **~! #$%^ &*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%*()_+~! #$%**

 **Gumball & Darwin in the Land of Ooo 2**

 _The adventure continues_

Chapter 1 - Back to The Future

"Man, we gotta get those jewels back, do you know how rich we could become from those?"

"Yeah! Like... we would no longer have to go to school, listen to Ms. Simian, sit in detention..."

"... I'll be too busy spending my days in the yacht with Penny..." Gumball says dreamily.

"Off to the oven!" Darwin announced happily.

"What do you think you're doing up this late, boys?" Richard asked as he saw the two happily jumping down the stairs.

Gumball stopped Darwin from saying anything. "Uhm... nothing," he said smiling sheepishly.

"You weren't the ones stealing my midnight snacks, were you?" Richard asked seriously.

"No, of course not."

"Hmm... my snacks have been disappearing lately..." Richard thought out loud.

"Maybe it's the squirrel or something," Gumball said before muttering to Darwin, " _Come on, let's get back for today_."

"But the jewels-"

"Darwin!" Gumball hushed him.

Anais happily munched on a hot dog that she got from the kitchen just a while ago before Gumball and Darwin once again barged into the room.

They stared at Anais in shock.

"You haven't gone to sleep yet?"

"And did you just steal dad's snack?"

Anais ignored their question, "What's this business I'm hearing regarding the jewels?"

"Uhm... nothing," Gumball looked to the other direction.

"What. Is. Going on. With the jewels?"

"Nothing..." Darwin looked away from her.

"You are lying aren't you?"

"No..." Both struggled to make eye contact with her.

"You said you left some jewels in the Land of Ooo or something - I wanna go with you this time!" she pleaded.

"No Anais," Darwin said firmly, "As your big brother I cannot let you be in such danger."

"Please...?"

"Urgh those puppy eyes again," Gumball complained.

"Pwease...? You're my big brother."

Gumball looked at Darwin. Both reluctantly agreed by nodding.

"Yay!" Anais cheered. She couldn't be any happier.

Three peeked down from the stairs.

"Anais, did you really have to bring the camera with you?" Gumball said quietly.

"Shh... I have to record everything," Anais replied.

Richard seems to have fallen asleep on the couch.

"Wait, we forgot to make our foolproof plan!" Gumball realized.

"Gumball, it's just getting to the oven and putting some clocks in. It's not like we're going after Daniel Lennard."

"Let's not forget that he was a beauty product, not even a real person," Darwin said, holding the only clock left in the house - the one that was in their bedroom.

"Richard, what's with all the missing clocks?" Nicole said sleepily turning over before realizing he wasn't next to her. "Richard?"

"Set to one minute..." Darwin set the oven up with determination, "And...on." He hopped on their time machine.

"It's hot!" Anais complained.

"It's alright. We're getting closer!"

"Boys? Nicole peeked at the kitchen, "What are you doing!?"

A bright flash filled the rest of the house. Nicole covered her eyes and Richard woke up with a start. Soon, the flash was gone and there laid the oven with burnt clocks. Nicole looked hapless at what was before her.

"What's going on?" Richard asked groggily walking towards Nicole.

"The kids..." she muttered, "Where are they?"

* * *

 **Note** : Yes, I just had to make that reference in the chapter title  
I used abbreviations throughout the story in order for it to be easier to read and take up less time:  
PB = Princess Bubblegum  
PC = Princess Cookie  
FL brothers = Flying Lettuce Brothers.

 **Also I now have a new tumblr account under the same username: slothqueen851. tumblr. com  
** (remove the spaces) I'll be posting more stories up there in case you get bored of waiting for the next chapter~


	2. Flashback and Continued

_Yes, I just **had** to make that reference for the first chapter (Back to the Future). I don't even remember much from the movie... It's a shame. Well I guess it's time to watch it again c: _

* * *

Chapter 2 - Flashback and Continued

"W-what the-?" Princess Bubblegum questioned.

"Uhh…" Finn and Jake said in nervousness. They had no idea how they are going to explain why they let two 'dangerous' criminals get away.

"Why would you let them get away?!" PB questioned.

"T-they needed to get back home. They accidentally teleported here." Finn explained.

"Yeah, they are not really bad guys. They were just desperate to get back home. So…" Jake tried to explain.

"Who are they, anyway?" PB question, still agitated about the fact that Finn and Jake let to fugitives slide.

Finn shrugged. It's better not to get into details.

PB kept looking at Finn.

"Hey, there's more important thing going on in here," Jake changed the subject, "Princess Cookie just escaped!"

PB quickly changed her attention, "Yes... It's already been an hour. If he had some sort of an access to a vehicle - he must be far away by now. I wish they were here. I could have interrogated them..."

Finn looked at Jake. He shrugged.

"Finn and Jake, will you help me investigate this matter?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Go to the hospital and look at the security tapes there. That must give us some clue of where he went."

"Ok," they agreed and exited the room.

PB dialed to the Banana Captain's office, "Yes, I need you to check all security cameras on the streets…"

* * *

Meanwhile~

Princess Cookie ran through the woods in hopes of reaching the part of the kingdom where he can contact some of his friends - The Candy Tavern. He have waited a long time for his escape; there was no way he could get himself get caught. Princess Bubblegum have mocked his dream of becoming a princess when he was a child, now she will have to watch as he ascends the throne.

It was around noon when he finally walked into the streets of the shady part of the town. He looked around. There was some vacancies at the apartments on the top of the neighborhood bar. As of now he was penniless to even make a single call. How can he pay an advance of 100 coins?

He walked into the bar where he came across the usual site - a row of depressed looking candy people drinking to their fullest. He spotted one that was sleeping. He slowly dug his hands in his pockets, making sure no one noticed.

"Hello there, what would you like you have?" the bartender asked.

He quickly looked looked up, "One whiskey please." The bartender turned away. PC sighed in relief as he slipped out the drunken man's wallet. He paid for his drink and walked out to make his call.

* * *

 **Notes** : This chapter includes flashback from the first story and continues from the * * *line.

Hope you liked this chapter; the next one is coming up next week! :D


	3. Most Wanted

_Well this one was a late update... school is stressful already :c Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter and do check out my new tumblr blog slothqueen851 . tumblr . com!_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Most Wanted

Finn and Jake were walking home from a fruitless search. PC was still at large and the footages did little to figure out where he is.

"Hey, is it just me or that I'm imagining Gumball and Darwin over there in the hill where we first met them?"

"I think we just miss them," Finn said exhaustively before looking towards the hills twice, "Wait, you're not the only one to see them."

Both ran towards them.

"Where's the oven?" Anais questioned.

"It transported us back here!" Darwin said joyfully.

"Gumball? Darwin?" Finn called from the distance.

Anais looked towards the source of the noise and saw a human and a dog with stretching abilities running towards them.

"That's Finn and Jake!"

Anais curiously looked at the strangers that approached them. The sun was setting and it was getting darker.

"You guys are here again?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, we wanted to get back the jewels we collected from the bottom of the lake. Remember?" Darwin answered.

"You guys don't know what's going on out there right now. Promise me that you will immediately go back to your world once you take your treasures," Finn said worriedly as they began to walk in their house.

"Why? What's going on?" Anais said, secretly recording them.

"Princess Cookie escaped and PB is searching everywhere for him. He's a very dangerous person," Finn explained as he opened the door. Anais was amazed at Finn and Jake's treasures. She began to snap multiple pictures of it.

"And I highly doubt PB's gonna be happy to see us with you. She wasn't so pleased with the fact you left - are you taking a video of us?" Jake questioned as he saw Anais turn the camera towards them.

"Yeah..." she answered timidly.

"Ah well, I don't mind," Jake commented before stretching towards the part of the room where he had kept all of Gumball and Darwin's findings, "Take what's yours. I'll go ahead and... how do you guys time travel again?"

"You put clocks in the oven and heat it up."

"Ah then I'll put some clocks in the oven for ya. Want to have some coffee before you go as well?"

"No thanks," Gumball replied.

Finn looked at Anais.

"Oh I forgot to tell. This is our little sister Anais. She begged to come with us in here so we let her tug along."

"Hi."

"Hey there," Finn said smiling just before he heard a knock on the door.

"Finn? Jake?"

It was Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh no..."

"What? Who's there?" Anais asked.

"Shhh!" Gumball looked nervously at the door.

PB grew suspicious at the voices inside. She took a peek through the door window and spotted Gumball, Darwin and a short pink bunny with a camera in her hand - and Finn was seen handing them some of their treasures. Her eyes grew wide in shock.

" _They… lied to me? They helped a prisoner escape… and Finn is paying them. What's going on?_ "

Jake came back from the kitchen area, "Hey, I got the oven- what happened?" he looked at the direction the rest of them were looking at. " _Holy shit..._ "

"Finn what are you doing?" she asked loudly.

"It's not what you think it is!" Jake called back.

"I-I can explain..." Finn hesitated.

"Open the door!" PB urged. She had so many questions in her mind.

Finn was about to run to the door but Gumball held him back, "Are you crazy!?"

"Oh come on, we'll just tell her the truth," he said hastily. Jake disagreed, he knew Princess Bubblegum wouldn't let Gumball and Darwin go anywhere so easily.

"She's going to throw us back in jail! Come on, we gotta go!" Gumball panicked. The three ran to the other side of the house.

"Wait!" Finn urged, running after them. Jake glanced at PB before following them.

"Traitors... " PB muttered to herself. She took out her candy blaster and broke off the lock on the door. "You can't escape from me without answering my questions!"

Gumball and Darwin jumped out of the window.

"Hey! What about me?!" Anais screamed behind them.

"Here, get on my back," Jake offered. She quickly climbed up, her camera dangling off her neck, innocently recording everything.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Finn asked as he grabbed onto his tail and struggled to get on his back.

"Do you really need to run with all these jewels?" Gumball gasped as he sprinted across the fields.

Darwin struggled to run with all these weight when suddenly both felt extremely light. They were lifted off the ground by Jake and sat on his back.

"Why are we running away?" Finn asked who finally managed to sit up grabbing onto Gumball.

"Gumball and Darwin helped Princess Cookie escape. So Princess Bubblegum thinks we are traitors for helping them. We can't give in without proving our innocence. Anais' camera is the only thing we can depend on right now."

Anais held onto a "handle" Jake have created. She was amazed at the view she was seeing. Even though it was dark she could spot a strange horizon with trees that looked like cotton candy.

"Where are we going to hide now?" She asked.

"The Candy Kingdom," Finn explained, "Where everything is made of candy!"

"Please don't go around eating the people there," Jake said.

Anais laughed in amusement, "This is unbelievable!"

"Even Princess Bubblegum - who's after us is made of bubblegum."

"Wow," Anais was speechless. She began to click dozens of pictures of the kingdom.


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4 - The Plan

"Do you even know what you're aiming for?" Gareth asked astonished.

"Yes. And it is possible - through careful planning and perfect manipulation," PC replied, "And soon… I will be the new ruler for the candy people. I will finally be a princess…"

The flying lettuce brothers looked at each other after seeing PC's bizarre wishes. But this plan will only benefit them. They could live at ease in the palace instead of making a living out of conning people.

"Imagine Gareth, being the new prince of the Kingdom. You will have ladies getting crazy to have your hand in marriage. And Tiffany, you get to be in charge of everything across the kingdom."

"Enough of dreaming. Do you even have a plan?" Tiffany squealed in his immature voice.

PC smirked, "Have you heard of the new tech that PB made public in this kingdom?"

"The internet? I've been using that for ages!" Tiffany answered.

"And that's exactly how we will take over the throne." He walked to the window and looked down at the streets. Mr. Pig, the owner of the bar have given them the empty apartment thanks to the Flying Lettuce Brother's money.

"Keep a strict eye out for Finn and Jake. If they are seen anywhere in this Kingdom, arrest them immediately."

"But aren't they your friends?" Captain Root Beer asked as they looked at the street security cameras.

"Not anymore," she answered, "...This is very strange. I thought Finn and Jake would never think about harming the Candy kingdom."

"Sometimes the enemy is someone who we think is our friend. Remember when you staged your kidnapping? Even I thought Finn and Jake aren't capable of doing something like that."

Princess Bubblegum frowned, not because she was upset at his words, it's because she knew her people are in danger. Little did she know that PC was planning a direct attack on her.

Next Morning ~

"Wow, these are some great apple pie, Ms…"

"Tree Trunks."

"I told you she makes great apple pie," Finn smiled as he munched on. All were hungry from running and hiding from the guards.

"Mind if I take some pictures and videos of your house?" Anais asked politely as she enjoyed her pie.

"Why? Well of course," Tree Trunks agreed without giving it much thought. "Isn't she a curious child?" she asked smiling.

"I just _love_ this place," Anais said excitedly.

"Where's Mr. Pig?" Jake asked.

"He is at the bar right now. Did I tell you he has his own bar now?"

"Wow, that's great!" Jake said, "Imma go grab a drink from him right now." He tugged Finn along with him.

"But Jake-"

"Imma ask Mr. Pig whether he's seen anything suspicious going on around his bar. I know Princess Cookie would be hanging at a bar somewhere."

"We should take Gumball, Darwin and Anais with us," Finn stated, "It's better to move together."

"I can't believe an entire city made out of candy! You really weren't lying," Anais said, never getting tired of discovering new things in this bizarre land.

"If only we weren't fugitives, we could've gone on another candy eating spree," Darwin said regrettably.

"Darwin!" Gumball snapped.

"Fugitives?" Tree Trunks asked looking at Anais.

"Hey, you guys wanna come with us?" Jake poked his head in.

Gumball hesitated, "S-sure…"

"But Jake, aren't they under the legal age?" Tree Trunks asked.

"They are just sightseeing with us," Jake replied as Gumball, Darwin and Anais walked towards the door.

"Thank you for your pie. They were great!"

"...You're welcome," Tree Trunks said as she watched the group walk away. "Finn and Jake wouldn't help fugitives." She looked at the corner where Darwin left all his jewels. "Oh my, they left their things in my house. How are they going to pay for shopping?"

* * *

Note: Not many people in the Candy Kingdom have easy access to the internet.


	5. Evidence

Though of posting two chapters today cx Been busy writing some other fiction. Also do follow me on tumblr: _slothqueen851. tumblr. com_ I've been making some changes and there are more stuff up there now.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Evidence

Finn walked into the bar where Mr. Pig was happily serving drinks to his customers.

"Hello Finn," he greeted, being the only happy person in the bar, "Oh and who are they?"

"They are our new friends," Jake replied, "Meet Gumball, Darwin and Anais."

"Drinks for all?"

"Just for me, thanks," Jake said.

"Hey," Finn leaned in closer as he gave Jake his drink, "So we actually came here to ask you something." Mr. Pig glanced uncomfortably at Anais, who was right behind Finn, recording.

"Don't worry about her. She likes to keep record of what's going on," Jake explained.

"Do you have any vacancies in the apartment above?"

"Yeah, but I thought you two have a home."

"Did anyone move in today?"

"Yeah."

"Who were they?"

"Well, I don't know them personally. I mean, what's the matter?" he asked slowly.

"We're looking for someone," Finn answered.

"Is one of them a chocolate chip cookie?"

Mr. Pig hesitated, "Actually yes."

Jake banged on the table, "Bingo! They're upstairs. Thanks for the drink, by the way!" He got up and ran up to the stairs, "Come on!"

Gumball, Darwin and Anais stumbled up the dark stairway as Finn kicked the door. It didn't budge. "Here, I got this," Jake said stepping up and ramming himself against the door. It burst open immediately and the five stumbled upon an empty room. There were pictures of secret castle hallways and blueprints laid all over the floor.

"He's planning to attack to castle!" Finn concluded.

"There's no way he's working alone," Jake said thoughtfully. Anais took the chance to snap pictures of the blueprint and the room. Suddenly they sensed a flash coming from another side of the room. They quickly looked at the doorway to see PC snapping a dozen pictures of them standing near the evidence.

"Hey!" Jake reached in to smack the camera off his hands but the FL brothers quickly threw a smoke bomb in his face.

"Come on! Move it!" Finn heard them say to each other as he coughed.

Mr. Pig looked suspiciously as PC and his gang ran out of his bar. Gumball and Darwin were quickly to follow.

"Call the police! Princess Cookie is a wanted criminal!" Gumball said hastily before running out as well, followed by everyone else.

"I hope I caught them in my camera," Anais thought anxiously as she struggled to keep up.

didn't hesitate in calling up the banana guards.

The FL brothers joined bodies and quickly snatched a homeless candy person's clothes as PC and others ran to their secret base.

"Hey! My clothes!"

They smiled mischievously as they ran far away.

Afternoon~

PB sat in her bedroom, when peppermint butler walks in.

"There's a man standing outside of the castle refusing to leave. He says he has mail for you."

"Scan the package for anything suspicious. Then send it to me."

Later PB opens the brown paper package to see someone took pictures of Finn, Jake, Gumball, Darwin and a short pink bunny in the apartment.

"Hey! Where's the guy who delivered this?" she asked Peppermint Butler.

"I… he left, Princess," he replied looking worried at PB's expression.

"Check the cameras! We need to find this guy!"

An hour later Princess Bubblegum pushed open the door to the bar and walked up to Mr. Pig who was surprised to see her come here personally. A couple of banana guards were having drinks but quickly assumed their position as soon as they saw her walk in. "We've arrested a naked guy right outside for public indecency," they said to her.

"What was he doing naked in the streets?"

"I don't know," one of them shrugged.

PB couldn't possibly trust the banana guards alone to solve such a complex matter so she came to investigate herself.

"G-good afternoon-"

"What did you see?" she asked hurriedly.

"I saw my tenant and some of his friends leaving the bar, followed by Finn, Jake and his friends."

" _They joined hands with criminals!_ "

PB frowned in anger, but thanked Mr. Pig for his information. She jogged upstairs and entered the old apartment.

She looked shockingly at the evidence left behind. Finn and Jake were trusted people in the kingdom, so it wouldn't be hard for them to get their hands on the blueprints.

"They are planning a direct attack on the castle!" PB realized, "I have to go back! Why, Finn?"

She recalled to what Captain Root Beer said to her earlier on. She have to warn him that the castle in danger.


	6. Apple Pie and Escape

Chapter 6 - Apple Pie and Escape

"Finn? Jake? You're back?" Tree Trunks asked as she saw the group hastily entering the house, "Darwin, you left some of your goodies back here."

"T-thanks, I forgot," he said nervously.  
"Got anymore apple pie, Tree Trunks?" Finn asked, hiding his anxiety.

"Well of course," she said as she went near the oven to take out the pie.

"What do we do now? PB probably thinks we're some top-notch criminals," Jake asked.

"I just want to go home with our treasures. Darwin, there's a oven right there!," Gumball stated. "And there's the clock we need," he pointed.

"Gumball, we need to prove Finn and Jake innocent," Darwin protested, "They have helped us all along!"

Gumball agreed with Darwin, although he really wanted to go back home where they can finally stop running.

"We are going to need to put those in a safe place though. I don't think we can run around with these," Anais stated.

"Ya'll are forgetting that I'm a magic dog. Do what we did the last time," Jake said, "Put it in Jake's safe." he transformed into a box like shape and opened up a 'door'. Darwin put all their treasures in Jake's safe and he went back to his normal shape - but a bit bigger this time.

There was a knock in the door.

Tree Trunks opened it and Mr. Pig stood there with several banana guards. He looked shockingly at Finn and Jake.

"So you _were_ giving shelter to fugitives," Mr. Pig said to Tree Trunks.

"Finn? And Jake? Fugitives?"

"Yes," he looked at them, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't lie to the Princess. I would go to jail if she found out I'm lying. And now I even got a baby to take care of."

Baby Lich was seen playing with a large toy in the corner of the room.

"I always wondered what they were doing with a huge baby but I was too afraid to ask," Anais muttered.

"Finn and Jake, you are under arrest for treason and conspiracy," the guards said.

Anais began to panic; she tugged on Finn's shirt. "We can't give in! I have all the evidence here," she whispered, "I just need to send them to the Princess!"

"Do you know anywhere we can have internet access?" Gumball asked quickly.

"Oh I know a place," Jake realized. "Guys, can we just go to the cafe before you arrest us?"

The guards looked at each other.

"Come on, we're going to prison for life - don't we deserve our last coffee together?" Jake pleaded.

"Did the Princess tell us to take them in right away or after a coffee break?"

"Pretty sure she said nothing."

"That _must_ mean coffee break."

"... yes," he turned his attention to the group, "Yeah you guys can go for a coffee."

"Thank you!" Finn said enthusiastically as he beckoned the others to follow. They quickly shuffled into the surrounding woods.

Princess Bubblegum called the guard that she sent to arrest the group, "Did you get them?"

"No Princess, they asked for a coffee break before being thrown in the dungeons for life."

PB on the other side banged the telephone on her head. "Why why why do I ever trust them with important responsibilities?" A sudden crack was heard. She broke her candy cane receiver.

"URGH!"


	7. Panic

Chapter 7 - Panic

"FL, did you acquire the data from the castle?"

"How could we not?" They giggled as they took out a flashdrive and handed it to Tiffany, "We got it while giving in the photos of Finn and Jake to Princess Bubblegum."

Tiffany loaded all the data into the computer, "Now… to hack into the Candy Kingdom systems and shut down all communications... "

Jake led the party near the city's internet cafe.

"So that's the cafe you were talking about," Finn realized.

"Yeah, I used to come here to hack people's computers," Jake said.

"What?!"

"I don't do that anymore," he walked in, "I didn't know it was wrong."

"Jake! shhh!" Finn pointed.

"They're here!?" Gumball exclaimed quietly.

"Do you know any other place that has internet?" Anais asked.

"They probably have guards around our house, and BMO's in there… so no," Finn replied.

"I know plenty of other places, but it's too late now. We need to send in the evidence before my old gang hacks into the castle's systems," Jake replied.

"Your old gang?"

"Long story, now let's sneak in," Jake ushered everyone to follow him to an unused computer.

There were plenty of other people using the computers in the lab.

"Excuse me, you have to pay a fee to use the computers," a Gumdrop candy called out from the reception.

"Take this," Jake handed her $10.

Anais connected the USB and started to load all the videos and photos she took.

"And now, to launch the virus in all castle computers…" Tiffany announced.  
"Hey! That's Jake over there!" PC pointed out, "So we finally meet, eh? I knew-"

"They are uploading all the evidence they have against us!" FL brothers pointed out.

PC took notice of all the pictures flashing by. He looked at Jake with a betrayed expression.

"Stop them!" Gareth screamed, charging at them.

"Anais, quick!" Darwin shouted before stopping Gareth from getting near her. Their heads collided first given they both have huge heads.

"Ow!" Finn groaned as the FL brothers ganged up on him, but Gumball was quick to get one of them off him.

While everyone was busy fighting, Tifanny took the chance to launch his back-up plan: which was to send the virus to every computer in this cafe.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" The candy people reacted to the all out brawl.

"Better get outta here before this turn out to be one of those crazy bar fights."

" _I'm calling the police,_ " the receptionist said as she pressed the red button underneath her desk.

PB sat in the control room, all windows in the castle being barricaded by candy steel and extra measure of protection being taken in everything.

"Princess, someone is trying to hack our systems!' Captain Root Beer announced worriedly.

"I knew it," PB said, "Trace their location!"

"I can't believe it - they were working from a public network. It's the Candy-Web Cafe in Marshmallow street!"

PB grabbed her candy blaster and began to walk out of the room in her combat suit.

"But Princess, it's dangerous for you to go by yourself," he warned, "Let me go instead."

"No. I know how to protect myself and the Kingdom. You stay here and stop them hacking in. That's an order."

The captain reluctantly turned to the screen as PB exited the room.

"Come on…." Anais pleaded at the screen as the sending bar was near being complete. Tiffany struggled to find a way around the castle's antivirus as he finished launching the bug in the cafe.

Suddenly all screens in the room went blank. Anais fell back on her seat and sighed a breath of relief. All evidence were sent to the castle.

Right then three candy wagons showed up outside the building. The banana guards worked quickly to barricade the area as onlookers crowded to see what was going on.

Those that were inside realized that the authorities were already here. They stopped to look at a unit of banana guards running in followed by PB. Tiffany quickly ran to Anais as everyone was distracted and smashed her camera on the floor.

"Noo!"

"Stop right there!" PB commanded, "Banana guards! Arrest them all!"


	8. Trial

Chapter 8 - Trial

"Finn and Jake, you've been charged with treason and conspiracy against the Candy Kingdom," PB said in an authoritarian voice as she sat on her throne surrounded by trusted members of the kingdom. "...for which the punishment is death. Now, is there anything you would like to say in your defense before the sentencing?" PB wouldn't have ever thought of having to do this to Finn and Jake, who were supposed to be heroes of Ooo.

"I swear, Princess Cookie was the leader of this. She wanted to take over your throne and be the next princess. We were trying to prove to you that we aren't traitors. They are."

"Do you have any evidence to back that up?"

"I guess only Anais can answer that."

They were taken to the dungeons where PC and his gang was. They refused to speak about anything, knowing the blame will be on Finn and others. Captain Root Beer was working on restoring the computers in the castle as the hearing went on.

Finally Anais, Gumball and Darwin were brought to the court.

"Gumball the cat, Darwin the fish… and what is your name?"

"Anais," she replied nervously.

"and Anais the rabbit. Though I don't know where you are from, you've committed a crime and threatened the safety of this kingdom. Is there anything you have to say in your defense before-" PB's watch began to ring. She irritably looked at it. It was an email alert. The castle's systems were fixed and everything was working. but she knew this was no time to check emails.

"...before sentencing?" she quickly continued.

"I sent you an email containing all photos and videos I took on my camera right before they hacked all the computers in the cafe. It's the only evidence that shows that Finn and Jake didn't do anything."  
"That evening they were giving us our treasures back - we discovered it under a lake," Darwin said.

PB seemed to take a moment to think. She looked down on her watch and opened the email and there it was - the video of PC snapping pictures of Finn and Jake, Tifanny on the computers and plenty of pictures.

"Well… I guess this really proves that you are all innocent," PB concluded, "I guess that means you're free to go. Along with Finn and Jake."

Gumball, Darwin and Anais cheered as the guards moved out of the way and they walked out.

~At Finn's house~

Finn, Jake, Gumball, Darwin and Anais were having dinner together as they chatted away about their adventures.

"So, how did you like the Land of Ooo?" Finn asked Anais.

"It's great! I wish I had the pictures with me though," she said sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll ask PB to forward the pictures to you."

"Why don't you guys stay back for a couple of days? You barely got to see anything," Jake said.

"I would love to, but I really miss my home," Anais said regrettably.

"And we have a science project due in our school!" Darwin remembered.

"Who needs school when you have precious jewels from the future?" Gumball smirked.

"Oh yeah… Then let's get back home and spend them all on a yacht!"

"Yay!"

Finn came back with a flashdrive, "Here's all your pictures." Anais took it happily.

"Well, I guess it's finally time to say goodbye," Gumball announced as he got up.

"I'm gonna miss you all so much," Darwin said tearing up as he took the briefcase from Jake.

"It's alright. You know how to get here."

"Come back sometime after turning in your science project or something. Then we can go on some real adventure," Finn said enthusiastically.

Darwin sniffed, "That makes me feel better."

"All systems ready to go," BMO said walking towards them, "I'm going to miss you, even though we didn't really get to talk."

"Aww. You even have a robot pet?" Gumball looked curiously at BMO.

"He lives with us in the house."

They walked to the microwave where BMO have put in some clocks and set the timer. Gumball pressed the start button as Darwin and Anais climbed on top of the oven.

"See you soon!" Anais shouted as a bright light began to fill the room.

"Goodbye!"


	9. Yacht

Chapter 9 - Yacht

"What's going on?" Richard asked groggily walking towards Nicole.

"The kids..." she muttered, "Where are they?"

"I knew they were stealing my midnight snacks!" he walked into the kitchen, "Come on, kids. I know you're hiding here." Suddenly he saw an odd light coming out of the microwave.

"Richard, why did you put clocks into the microwave?" Nicole asked as she was about to turn it off. But right before she reached in, she was blinded by the light's intensity.

They opened their eyes to see Darwin sitting at the top with a briefcase, Anais dangling off one side and Gumball on the other.

"What just happened?" Nicole asked, confused at everything she've seen.

"We time-travelled, mom!" Gumball announced happily.  
"Yeah, we went to this amazing place called Ooo - where there's a whole kingdom made of candy!" Darwin said happily.

"Alright boys," Nicole said, finding their explanations to be unbelievable, "I don't want anyone here to be putting clocks in the microwaves… Do you know how expensive microwaves are these days?"

"Well you don't have to worry about any of that now. Gumball and Darwin got some sweet treasures from the future," Anais said, "I even have all the pictures of our adventures here!" She waved her flash drive.

Darwin jumped off the oven and showed Nicole what was in the briefcase. She was amazed for a second, but then **frowned** immediately. "You lying hoodlums! These are my grandmother's jewellery! Where did you find them? I made sure I kept it in a place no one would know."

"Huh?"

Nicole quickly ran up to the bedroom and checked the closet. There was nothing in there. Which means what Darwin had is the real jewellery. Nicole pulled on the fur in her head. "My kids just disappeared and appeared on the oven. They somehow got their hands on the family treasures and Anais claims she has photos from the future. Either I'm growing old or I'm overworking myself again."

"Does that mean we are just as poor as we were before?" Anais asked.

"Let's see… You travelled in the future and got the jewels. Since there can only be one in existence - the jewels that your mom hid in the closet must be gone!"

"Wow. That actually made sense," Anais said.

"So it's kind of like a paradox… Dammit does that mean we have to go back to school instead of spending my days with Penny on a yacht?"  
"Yes."

"Urgh!"

"Come on! Let's go see the pictures you took!" Darwin urged.

"Yess…"

They merrily ran up the stairs, excited to see the pictures.

Note: I think Richard's midnight snacks have been making him smarter; Also like before, there's a paradox involved.

~Candy Castle~

PB sat in her room viewing the first video Anais recorded. She heard constant giggling as the video recorded Gumball and Darwin climbing on top of a oven and heating all the clocks in the house. She saw the flash and the disappearance of Gumball and Darwin.

" _I've been researching about time travel for decades and these kids found a way through a simple prank. They don't know the disturbance they created in the time-space equilibrium. I have to make sure this method of travel is banned,_ " she thought to herself as she took notes on how it works.

"Urgh… this food sucks," Gareth complained.

"It's prison, mate. What did you expect?" PC said.

"And Jake's there rolling in piles of gold as we rot here in this dark hell," Tiffany said angrily, "I will get you, Jake!"

"Hey shut up now, will ya? We gotta wake up early tomorrow!" One of the candy prisoners yelled.

"Better get used to it - we're in here for life," Gareth said hopelessly.

"Or are we?" the FL Brothers said copying Gareth's voice. They began to giggle mischievously.

* * *

 **If you have read up until this I would like to take a moment to thank you for reading my fanfiction! Sorry, I have been so busy (lame excuse, I know) I couldn't finish publishing the last bit of the story all these days. Do leave a review - let me know what you thought of the story!**

 **I'm now available on tumblr under the same username where I publish short stories, memes, quotes and anime C:**


End file.
